DREAMING
by Nigatsutenshi
Summary: I know you'll find this very amusing dobe. But mostly people dream when they are asleep not awake and singing."Sasuke's insulting words fly across the blond with the speed of lightning."Hahaha,that was humurous Teme, this is Day dreaming idiot!"
1. Summary

Announcement:

Wheeee!!! Finally I have decided to write this story SASUNARU type. Hmmmm this story is one of my favorite books, it just so damn right romantic. HAIYST! It makes you see color pink all over. This back is entitled DREAMING --- never change that --- written by: Barnett. I'm not a jerk to out rightly steal her writings' ^-^ hehehe. Anyways hope you guys enjoy this, even if it's a book base story.

P.S.

Opppppssss… since this is originally a girl X boy love story, it's a bit OOC. It's hard to change it but hey! I know you'll like it. It's not super OOC just a bit – a little little bit so please read ^-^ hehehe.

Don't forget to leave a comment. You know guys – you're comments are important so I would know how to improve my stories – Anyway thanks for reading.

BANZAI!!

SUMMARY:

Uzumaki Naruto had never once think nor imagined that he would fall in love in an early age of eleven. Much more to discover his sexual reference.

Finding that love by knocking him out of a tree, he decided then and there that Uchiha Sasuke, the dashing handsome raven and a totally disreputable jerk son of the Earl of Lennox, is the one and only love of his life.

Now fully grown, Naruto is spinning a very impressive plan to save Sasuke from his suicidal bastard emo self by marrying him, ofcourse.

Soon Sasuke has undeniable bruises to prove it. The insufferable, loud mouth idiotic, unforgettable but beautiful blond dobe, has come back into sasuke's life like a cannon ball crash – literally falling into his arms whether he likes it or not.

But faith or rather some faith meddlers make them prisoners of a ring of dangerous smugglers and Sasuke discovered things about his mischievous blond, that could spark a flame in his own shadowed heart,


	2. I Prolouge

I-Prologue

LONDON, ENGLAND 1863

He really believes in dreams, dreams that do come true but this dream evening was fast becoming a nightmare. Alone in a small alcove of the crowded ballroom Uzumaki Naruto watched as the English society swarm unto the dance floor for another set of music.

Anxious dandies, Urg!...first-rate men's fluttered around this season's bouquet of fresh females like butterflies in search of the richest nectar. They move through the crowd, bowing and filling in dance cards, arguing in gentlemanly style over who would get the treasured waltz from the season.

This season is his first ball. Yet he had never felt so alone and far from home. He had wanted his father to be with him on his coming-out to introduce him, but after hearing the latest issue of roman antiquities. He said he was long past balls and season pleasures and left him with his aunt.

However, his aunt hadn't introduced him to anyone except to the host, and then shuffled him over to the side of the room leaving Naruto to fend himself in a ballroom filled with strangers.

He might be standing in a lonesome corner, but in his mind he twirled and spun and schottische to the music. He closed his azure his eyes and imagined that he was dancing and laughing and smiling.

The music ceased, the dance ended and so did his dreaming. He sighed for what he wished would happen and open those azure eyes of his to face sad reality. He was just Uzumaki Naruto, with a spiky blond hair, a lean almost feminine body and he was standing in a corner at his fist ball, alone and forgotten.

From nearby, gay laughter's rippled into the air. Intrigued, Naruto took a couple of steps out from the shadows, leaving a tall marble statue of cupid.

The laughter sounded again. He watched as a handsome white haired gentleman was doted on a crowd of men and women trying to pry him for the next set of dance. Men and women fought over themselves who could get him.

The gentleman denied them all, then rose so smoothly and crossed the dance floor, stopping in front of another man. A nut-brown haired gentleman, petite, almost feminine built but a beauty in his own way. The white haired gentleman graciously bowed and offered his sought after dance set which was granted gracefully. The two stride on the dance floor in magnificent harmony.

Naruto wished he knew the man; then perhaps he could ask him to share. One dance was all he wants. Just one.

As if in answer, a young pink-haired girl stepped from the crowd and sat on the other corner. Their eyes met and her look change to one of decided interest.

Every muscle in his body tensed in anticipation. He slowly, purposely, strode towards her.

This is it! His breath caught in his chest and prayed he wouldn't do something shameful and idiotic before he reached her.

With each step he took, Naruto's heart pounded louder in his ears. In a flash, he could almost hear a drum roll signaling the joyous moment he'd been waiting. To dance. Oh! To finally be able to dance.

As he reached her, a green blur suddenly past his gaze making him unsteadily stumble toward the pink-haired girl. She caught him on time; he raised his head and smiled with much gratitude.

But before he could extend his hand to ask her to dance the green suit clad man snatch her hand away from his grasp and kissed it asking for a dance set.

They were gone from his sight so fast he couldn't utter a word. He felt humiliated.

To hide his humiliation, he averted his eyes. The orchestra began anew, with Naruto still standing there, staring down, taking deep quivering tight breaths and searching desperately for the strength to endure this long night completely alone.

There would be many more balls and routs, a thought that did nothing to improve the knot on his stomach. If anything, the thought of more nights like this made him ever queasier.

Perhaps it was best if he was alone. He didn't think he could speak to anyone at that moment and not make an utter fool of himself.

He took one more fortifying breath, then another, and looked up again. His gaze drowns to the dancers on the ballroom floor, watching them with the same rapt of hunger of an orphan watching a family celebrates Christmas.

Within seconds, he found himself looking at the young green clad dandy and the pink-haired girl he choose. There was a magical quality to the way they glided and twirled through the intricate steps of the dance.

After a turn, Naruto met the girl's gaze and he fervently wished the floor would just open up and swallow him. There was pity in the girl's eye. Pity!

Biting his lips, he turned quickly needing somewhere to go. He glanced at the terrace doors, but is still pouring rain outside. Chin up, he strolled toward the refreshments table with what he hoped was the correct amount of brandy to drown himself.

Once near the table he just stood there, not wanting to be gauche, especially in his depressed current state. His aunt had drilled the rules of etiquette into his head until he could repeat them in his sleep.

He tends to be kind of destructive as the others describe it -when he drank more than three cups of any liquor- and in his current state, his sure as hell he could drink all the cups of lemonade, wines and brandies that were lined up like palace guards in neat regimented rows. He wondered what dire thing would happen if he absorbs all the liquor present.

He casts a casual glance towards the wall were the elders and chaperons sat gossiping and speculating. The elders' referred by many as the "old crows", if they sight one wrong move it could really ruin a gentleman's life.

He snatched a cup of wine without them seeing his movement. He drank the liquor in three gulps and set it back. With the right speed of movement, he snatches his second cup of wine gracefully.

Just one more cup and he'd be fine. He would get back on the corner again till the ball finished.

One deep breath, and very slowly he slid his hand toward the table again.

Closer

And closer . .

And closer . . .

"Thirsty, Dobe?"

He gasped and snatched back his hand. There was only one person who called him "dobe". There was only one person with such sultry voice. The sound of it always made him feel as if he drank an entire pot of hot chocolate. Warm, mysterious and a little sinful.

He spun around and whispered "teme". He looked up into the face of the Earl of Downe, the man he loved as long as he could remember.

There, Uchiha Sasuke Earl of Downe stood under the candlelight; his dark raven hair damp with raindrops that shimmered, sparkled and made it seems as if he had been delivered to him in a cloud of stars.

Sasuke shove the liquor cup away from his grasp. Naruto stood there frozen, unaware that his deep azure eyes showed what his heart wanted.

"You know it's forbidden for you to drink more than three cups of liquor Dobe". He looked down at him, amused.

"Uh…thank you? I guess, my lord", he said fully embarrassed. He stares into the floor, searching for something brilliant and witty to say.

But before he could open his mouth, Sasuke had reached out and tilted the up his dance card. It was all he could do not to jerk his hand away before Sasuke saw the humiliating fact that his card was empty.

The raven's face was unreadable, but he seemed to watch him for the longest time. Then, out of no where Sasuke wrote his name in large masculine scrawls across the card. He dropped the card and held out his hand.

Naruto just stared at it blankly.

"I believe this dance is mine, Dobe"

Naruto met his look. It was all he could do so he wouldn't throw himself into Sasuke's arms.

For once in his life in the company of Sasuke Uchiha, he did the proper thing. He placed his hand on Sasuke's and felt small flatter deep inside.

Sasuke lead him to dance floor, praying to god that he wouldn't fall flat on his face and ruin everything. The music filled his ears with notes more lovely than Mozart ever wrote.

Sasuke touched his other hand and he almost cried out, so sharp was his reaction to him. Reality shook him a bit; he was dancing with Uchiha Sasuke. He couldn't will his eyes to look up at Sasuke and he was so nervous he had to concentrate on his steps.

"You miscounted, Dobe".

He stumbles, but Sasuke pulled him into a turn, one strong arm keeping him steady. He looked up at him then, half embarrassed, half thankful, completely besotted and he whispered,"how did you know?"

Sasuke leaned down slightly and whispered into his ear, "You're lips are moving."

Naruto flushed red and hot, so flustered that he went in the wrong direction, throwing the entire line of dancers off. By the time he'd found his way back, the raven was making a serious effort to hide his amusement.

The blond steeped on his foot three times during the remainder of the dance. But at least he didn't fall –face first-.

Ten minutes after they started, the music sadly stopped. Eyes closed, heart pounding, Naruto finished in deep curtsy. Too soon, way too soon. He didn't even realize he had been holding his breath until he released it.

In utter silence, Sasuke led him from the floor to the alcove. He turned and thanks the raven, then added quietly, "I'm sorry about your foot, Teme."

Sasuke said nothing. His face carried that same look of casual indifference it always wore, and Naruto wondered what he was thinking when he wore it.

His gaze locked on his retreating back, clad in dark blue velvet coat that has his family emblem embroidered on it. Even when Sasuke joined a group of men on the opposite side of the room, never once did the raven give him another glance, but he didn't care because he had dance with him.

Naruto sagged back against the wall and stared at nothing. If, for the remainder of the season, he never dance again it wouldn't matter because Uchiha Sasuke, recently the Earl of Downe, the center of his dreams and the object of his affection for sixteenth long years, had actually dance with him at the ball. In front of everyone! Maybe he does have a chance on this guy relationship.

Then he stared down at his dance card for the longest time, watching Sasuke's sign as if it would just disappear to fade just like of his dreams that had vanished as morning comes. He wonders if he would ever wash his hands again after Sasuke gently touched it. Hopes high, he really does hope this dream won't go. He really does hope so.

THE END

Grrrrrrrr… it took me days T.T huhuhuhu. My hands are freezing..=-= Oh well hope you guys like this part XD.. I'm hoping to post the next chapter next week . hehehehhe please support this. Please review it with your most onest comments.

"Mwuah" Thanks for reading it.


	3. II Chapter 1 The Meeting

II- Chapter 1

THE MEETINGS

Devon, England 1865

The earl of Downe was known for his horsemanship which was fortitude because it was harder than hell to stay on a horse when drunk. It was even harder at night.

But Uchiha Sasuke and his black mount knew these dark moors. Over the years, they had ridden hell and hounds to the cliffs and on to the small cove below, where he'd found solace away from his house that had never been home.

He rode across these moors now, away from his estate, until he couldn't taste the estate air of the past, only the briny scent of the sea. He could breathe again.

Horse and rider slowed as they neared the cliffs and Sasuke relaxed. Two years before things had been different along this coast. England had been at war with France. Yet now it all appeared quite.

Sasuke stared out at the channel until it dawned on him that he was behaving like some idiotic dreamer who fancied for one instant that he could see what was happening on the opposite shore.

He saw only black – an expanse of dark water and night sky also known as the - smuggler's moon and French wars.

He shook his head in derision and guided his mount along the cliff. Smuggler's moon and French wars, he must be bloody drunk to even think about those things. Dreamers and fools, this place has a lot of them.

He stared off at the southern cliffs, where lights glimmered dimly from neighboring Yondaime estate. In instant his mind flashed with the image of a young man's face, bright azure orbs, radiant smiling face framed with spiky blond hair.

Uzumaki Naruto

God . . . . There was a thought. He blanched and shivered slightly. Rolled his shoulder, the same one Naruto accidentally dislocated. Instinctively his hand rose to his right eye, the one the blond blacked with a cricket ball. His foot twitched as if it suddenly remembered the pain the blond inflicted while dancing with him and more recently when Naruto driven over his feet with the horse the blond was riding. After that incident he'd been forced to use canes for two months.

Leaning on his saddle pommel, he watched the manor lights flicker and wondered if the "dobe" was rusticating in one of the lit rooms. No sooner had the notion crossed his mind then he felt a powerful, instinctive and self-preserving urge to put a vast amount of miles between them.

No, he thought not miles. . . continents. The dobe – Sasuke's recompense for every black sin he'd ever committed. Naruto's season had been one of the most disastrous in recent history and his unwavering infatuation on him was partly to blame.

As vividly as if it was yesterday, the raven could see Naruto standing on a corner during the ball, trying to look comfortable and failing miserably.

But the night of that ball, he asked the blond to dance. The motive for his doing still escaped him. Logic had naturally dictated that, by the age of seventeen, the dobe would outgrown his childhood affection for him or most realized that man and man relationship is so vague that it could have been as a hopeless case. But Naruto hadn't. If anything, that one dance had only made matters worse. Every time they met, at every social even they both attended, some catastrophic happened.

It didn't take long for malicious words to come out. That Naruto's banishment would be great joke for the society. He remembered the brief twinge of guilt he'd experienced when; he the object of Naruto's unwelcome affection had won two thousand pounds in a tasteless wager on the exact date of the blond's banishment on that season.

Sasuke looked away from the lights of the manor house just as a man's shout echoed from the cliffs behind him. Turning suddenly, he faced the sound and paused in instant, then rode toward it, stopping at the edge of the north cliffs, where he used a thick of gorse bushes and a huge granite rock as a shield.

An outcropping on the cliff beneath his blocked view of the cove, so eased his mount toward a narrow dirt path that cut along the Cliffside and led to the shore below. About halfway down, just past the outcropping he stopped.

In the cove, dim lanterns move like fire flies in the darkness. Again he glanced out towards the sea, searching for some sign of a ship, but still seeing little. He scanned the shore and spotted two skiffs beached below.

A small group of men was unloading crates of contraband, more than likely brandy, Belgium lace and salt. More dark-clad men moved out from the cave beneath the cliff, lugging long wooden boxes to the boats.

Odd that they would be loading ------

A twig cracked above him, he stilled.

A sudden commotion thrashed in the bushes overhead. He tensed and his mount shifted slightly. Slowly he slid a hand inside his cloak and drew a pistol, then tightened his thighs and nudge the horse forward. Looking upward, he leaned back and took a deadly aim.

Another loud rustle….and the bushes parted.

The dobe suddenly peered down at him. Their gazes met.

Sasuke looked at the blond with horror, albeit Naruto looked at him as if he were the sauce of the blond's favorite food, Pasta.

Groaning, he closed his eyes and lowered the pistol.

"Teme…"Naruto whispered his name like a prayer.

With the blond near him, Sasuke needed a prayer – a very long prayer.

There was another rustle and a vicious purr. Sasuke stifled another purr as a huge Persian feline head poked out of those same bushes.

Naruto's pet – known as a Persian tiger.

Forget the prayer, he needed a benediction.

The feline took one look at him and snarled. His horse shied. He struggled to control his mount on the narrow path. Dirt and rocks tumbled down the beach below.

The beastly feline hissed.

More rocks stumbled down; quickly he turned the saddle scanning the cove. The smugglers must have heard it. A lantern had stopped directly below him, then another and another. Sasuke froze. The man below stared up at the Cliffside.

He was caught between two evils – the smugglers and the twosome from hell.

The blond's blasted feline hissed again.

Sasuke's horse sidestepped, nearly sending them both over the edge path.

"NO!" Naruto called out and reached toward him, his faced stunned, horrified.

"Teme!"

Naturally, the feline just purr loudly.

His horse reared. With odd kind of horror, he felt the reins sliding through his hands. Sasuke slipped off the saddle, his graphic swearing the only sound heard as he fell.

Down . . . .

Down . . . . . . . . . . . .

His last conscious thought?

He'd better be with smugglers.

THE END

Wheeeeeee XD this is great. Thanks for the comment Rowa-chan. Yeah I'm gonna try my best to post a chapter a month or when Im lucky more than 1 chapter a month XD

Hope you guys like this short chapter XD..if you see a typosh just tell meh..My heads kinda spinning while I wrote this. So thanks XD Im gonna wait and read your reviews..

ENJOY!


	4. III Chapter 2 Uzumaki Naruto

III Chapter 2

UZUMAKI NARUTO

Uzumaki Naruto, the Yondaime's only son, believe in faith. Like love that would last forever and ever.

Hmmn. . . Well perhaps not quite forever, but at nineteen, eight years was nearly half of his life. His heart is not his anymore. It belongs to Uchiha Sasuke, his neighbor, the Earl of Downe and a man on top of that.

Sasuke's enviable title had nothing to do with his devotion. The earldom should not have been his. In fact he'd heard he held nothing but scorn for his father and the title. Sasuke was the second son and grossly out of favor I their family if rumor had been true.

But two years ago all had been change with two shots from a highway's man pistol. His brother and older brother had been killed. Sasuke was suddenly an Earl.

No, to him the Earldom meant nothing but the man meant everything

But Naruto had hope and has a solid belief that God never closed one door without opening another. The strength of those beliefs and his tenaciousness were what carried him through the times when heaven slammed that door in his face.

His mother died when he was seven. Although his father loved his, there is no substitute for a mother's love and attention.

He always wonders if he could have been different if his mother is still alive- maybe better, more refined, less inept and perhaps less lonely. Since his father, the Yondaime Arashi, spent most of his time with antiques – anything ancient, buried and Roman. Naruto mostly grew alone, with the company of his Persian tiger. Kyuubi.

The first disaster he could remember happened when he was eight. It had been difficult and lonely year for a suddenly orphaned boy. His father's attention had become so terribly important to him.

He had practiced talking for hours, until he could cover numerous subjects and thoughts in one breath. Intending to make his father proud of him with that he considered his oratory skills, Naruto plotted a reenactment of a discourse by the famous Roman orator Cicero.

He had donned a toga – one of the crisp white bed sheets from the linen closet – then painstakingly cut Roman sandals from one of his father's saddle flaps and ingeniously fashioned the straps just like Romans. He topped this with an olive leaf crown that was in truth a wreath of elm leaves.

Confident he looked exactly like a Roman orator. He took one last look at his Roman costume and proudly marched into the great room where his father was playing host to England's major antiquity society. And their honored guest, a renowned archeologist.

When he was not more than ten steps into the room, his toga caught on the leg of a candle stanchion, knocking it over into the next one, and it into the next, which tilted toward a line of flammable potted palms. The palms rapidly set flame to the wall.

There was so much smoke, and when it finally cleared, the only reenactment his father and his guest received was the burning Rome.

Then at nine years old he had attempted to build a miniature model of the Roman aqueduct. As it turned out, he was quite an engineer. He brought life to an entire lake.

Unfortunately he drained it into the stables.

Next came the Hadrian's Wall incident, too long and too disastrous too tell, but one should imagine the worst.

This was his quest for his father's attention which continued until his attention shifted from his father to their neighbor's son, Uchiha Sasuke.

Most young Englishmen and women meet their heart's desire across a crowded ballroom, on a casual drive in the park or an arrange marriage. But not him. He even discovered his sexual orientation in a different way.

Naruto was eleven when he first saw Uchiha Sasuke. It was bright day on Devon. He and his neighboring friends Yuri and Riko, had challenge him to ride a cow. The delighted gleam I their eyes should have been a warning to him that there was hidden plan ahead. But pride can make one blind.

Confident that he could easily accomplish so simple challenge, Naruto marched into the midst of the grazing herd, rope in hand and proceed to examine each cow, looking for the one with the kindest eye.

A plump jersey with eyes like Christmas appeared just perfect. Now, one would think by looking at them that cows were placid, calm, most biddable animals, content to gaze in the fields, and chew their cud, their tails whipping up occasionally to swat a few pesky flies.

They are actually, usually.

His friends strolled near him as he spoke to the cow and slid a noose around its neck, not realizing that it would be his own neck he'd be noosed later.

A quick deep breath and he leapt swiftly onto the cows bone-head back. But dear Yuri slapped it's rump with a hand that had a nail hidden in it.

Naruto didn't know cows could scream. The animal bawled and pitched and twisted, landing so hard that Naruto's teeth rang together.

At the sound of his friends cruel laughter he gripped the rope even tighter in his sweaty hands and managed to stay on, his pride being at stake along with his life. The former, however, was more important to him at that time.

One blurred glance at his friend's surprised faces and Naruto knew he could ride that beast as long as physically possible. He won. So with his teeth ringing, they throttled down the hill at the fast clip through a small brook, then a dirt road that led to a split rail bridge river.

It was there; on that hollow wooden bridge that Uzumaki Naruto first meets Uchiha Sasuke, who was returning home from the university.

Maybe faith is cliché sometimes for the raven was in a white horse. Uchiha "Teme" Sasuke, a raven with a look of a god as the goosy girls describe him, an unsuspecting soul whose curses echoed loudly as he was thrown over the side at the bridge and into the chilly waters of the river.

Meanwhile, Naruto cling tightly to a beam of the bridge and watched as the cow trailed on after the spooked horse. Two vivid curses caught his attention, so he turned back and peered over the side to the river below.

Till the day he died he'd always be able to remember the raven's face as he surfaced to scowl at him. High cheekbones, firm arrogant jaw that shows authority and an ivory like skin that's so smooth.

Sasuke's obsian orbs glittered up at him with a face that said he'd love to get his etching hands on the blond's neck.

The incident set the pattern for their future encounters. Some were worse disastrous than the others but, through the years; though with cold treatments and embarrassments, Naruto's faith never wavered.

With a faith as strong as the great wall china, he clung to his belief that someday the teme would be his. Sasuke was the center of his world.

Dreaming, something often people disregard in this world. But dreaming was one of the few things he does well because in dreams there is always happiness. In dreams he could imagine anything, he could be someone he could never be in real life. In dreams he had a glimpse of perfection that never existed in the real world.

He even dreamed that someday Uchiha Sasuke would awaken with the realization that he couldn't live without the blond on his side.

But after the debacle of the London season and the humiliation of his banishment, he tried to make his father understand. He the Yondaime, like everyone else, had known how he felt about Sasuke. It was no secret – seriously, it doesn't matter-. But his father also knew the fact of hi disastrous history with the young man, every idiotic plan he had done just to win the raven's attention who is bent in foolishly – Naruto's opinion – on destroying himself without the blond's help.

Love has always been his downfall. His father tried to argue with him. Can't they understand? It's really simple fact. His gay and is solely inlove with Uchiha Sasuke for the half of his life time.

His father said that if he still brings disastrous things on Sasuke, the teme would only get half of his Life span. (Even the strongest and the most stubborn horse has no match to his disastrous hands.)


	5. IV Chapter 3 In Hell?

IV Chapter 3

"In Hell?"

And here it is, after two long years, Naruto is now with Uchiha Sasuke. The raven laying so still and unconscious from the fall, he hoped his father's joke had not been prophetic. The teme had taken quite a nasty fall from the mount.

"Sasuke?" he whispered.

His Persian tiger, Kyuubi, drew back his lips in a feline snarl and purr.

"Shut up, Kyuubi." he scolded.

He turned back and searched the raven's face for sign's of consciousness. He saw none. He stared intently at the teme's chest. It rose and fell slightly. He gave a sigh of relief and murmured near Sasuke's face.

"Please wake up, my lord. You've been unconscious for so long."

Sasuke stirred a bit and mumbled something unintelligible.

Naruto watched him so closely, looking at the raven's stubborn jaw, his porcelain doll like skin. He slowly drew a tentative finger along the smooth plump red lips, and then touched his own lips.

He sat completely still for a moment, thinking. He felt a strange little thrill to be able to hold Sasuke's lips.

Unable to stop himself, he slid his hand into the raven's large one, holding it. For some moments – that felt like eternity for the blond – he stared at their joined hands, looking at the different size and the paleness of the raven's hands compared to his tanned one's. Then sighed, "I'm here teme".

Uchiha Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. Both appeared slightly glazed, and then they cleared and filled recognition. The raven moaned like a man dying.

"Are you in great pain, my lord?" he frowned and reached out to gently stroke the bits of sand from the raven's forehead.

"What the hell did you do to me this time?"

"You fell."

"No, you're flicking sand in my eyes."

He drew his hand back. "I'm sorry."

The raven blinked for a moment. "I fell" he repeated, as if his brains refused to comprehend it. "Off my horse?"

He nodded.

"From the cliff path?"

He nodded again.

Sasuke tried to lift his head and winced.

"What did I land on? The rocks?"

"Your head."

The raven lifted his hands to his head and tried to feel around for any wounds. "Urgg. . . damn." He paused on a spot and gave a small groan. "Is anything missing?"

"No."

He opened his eyes and pinned the blond with a stare.

"Broken?"

Naruto shook his head. "I don't think so my lord but you did moan a bit when you first woke up."

"That wasn't from the pain." He sat up very slowly and looked at the blond. "Only the anticipation of all the pain to come."

He grimaced, rolling his shoulders as if they were stiff. He looked around the dark room, his expression filled with dread. Facing the blond, Sasuke gripped his arm tightly.

"Where the devil are we?"

Kyuubi shot up in a stiff protective stance, nose to nose with Sasuke, who quickly release the blond's arm and said,

"Never mind, now I know where I am!" he scowled directly at Kyuubi. "I'm in HELL!"

"I think you're confused, my lord."

"That usually happens when you and I are together, Mr. Uzumaki."

Sasuke calling him "Mr. Uzumaki" sounds wrong in his ears and heart. But the raven hadn't called him that for so long.

"I've been told I have a habit of creating confusion. I never thought you were confused, probably because you seem quite clear eyed when you shout."

Sasuke pinned him with a hard stare, then flinched slightly.

"Does your head still hurt?"

"Yes"

"I thought so. You look queasy."

With an even sicker look, Sasuke studied the dark surroundings of the ship's hold. "I think I might be ill."

"Oh," Naruto said knowingly. "Mal de mer."

Sasuke sigh exhaustedly and said under his breath. "Were on a ship."

Naruto nodded, leaning closer as he lowered his voice to a hushed whisper. "I think it's a smuggler ship, My lord"

The raven closed his eyes and took some deep breaths to calm his nerves. The silence ate Naruto's nerves and nervously tapped his fingers together.

Finally Sasuke looked at him. "What were you doing on those cliffs?"

The blond flushed and stared at his hands. "Following you"

"I haven't been back to Locket Manor in over two years. How the hell did you know I was back?"

"I heard the servants talking. One of the kitchen maids saw you leave the tavern and she told the cook and ..-uh I – I overheard?"

"Hiding in the back staircase?"

Surprised, Naruto looked up. "Eh? How did you know that?"

The raven gave a sarcastic laugh. "I just know."

Again there was no sound except the slosh of the waves hitting the side of the ship. Naruto waited for him to say something, anything. But Sasuke didn't. There was nothing but slap! Whoosh, and occasional creak. Unable to stand the silence a moment longer, so he talked.

"I think, considering the situation, you and I are rather stuck together, My lord"

Sasuke gave a sarcastic snort. "That, Mr. Uzumaki is the ultimate understatement I ever heard."

"Uh-yes, I suppose." he said with a sigh. "But since were going to be together, I think we shouldn't worry about formalities. You should call me 'Naruto'." But what he really wanted Sasuke to do was to use the pet name the raven gave him. But he didn't have the courage to tell him. Naruto waited for him to say something.

He didn't say anything, just looked at him as if he has an upcoming headache.

Naruto cocked his head and said "Deal?"

Sasuke turned away and rubbed his head. "Fine."

Naruto smiled, then waited for him to speak but he said nothing. So he waited patiently, well as patiently an Uzumaki Naruto could wait.

But patience was not part of him. The times he'd been patience, waiting for something to happen, the world went round and round without him. It's always had and been like that, either he likes it or not. Foe Naruto patience was the same as allowing himself and his dreams fade into nothing.

Naruto watched him a moment longer, then gave up and said, "Considering the rules of etiquette, I suppose I should continue to defer to your title and say "my lord". But you've hardly been a lord very long, barely two years and besides I heard that you didn't want to be a lord at all."he took another breath.

Sasuke shook his head, then gave him a look of astonishment.

The perfect change for Naruto to make his point. "But since you didn't want to be one -an earl, that is – I shall call you 'Sasuke'".

Kyuubi purred.

The blonde turned and scratch the tiger's head. "You behave. Kyuubi"

A loud chocking snort came from Sasuke's direction.

He turned back around facing Sasuke.

The raven scowled at Kyuubi, who grumbled and purred.

"Kyyubi....it's not polite to purr every time you hear his name."

Kyuubi looked at Sasuke, hissed then flopped his head on his paws and just watched them.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke hoping the raven would return it. He had no idea that his eyes gave away his heart.

Sasuke's expression was that of a man suffering. Naruto felt guilty...-a bit.

"I'm sorry your head pains you."

He gave him an undefinable look, then turned his gaze on the locked door for long minutes, during which his smile slowly died. Finally, when the raven turned his gaze swept over the dobe, then shifter to the beast – so called pet.

Sasuke shuddered slightly and let his gaze wander inside the damp room.

A full minute passed before Sasuke glared up at the ship's beams overhead and said "To think they say you are a kind god!"

Naruto was unsure how the teme meant his words so he said, "god is kind."

Sasuke gave him a look as if his brain was out.

The blond smiled warmly, then added with bright and simple honestly. "Very kind. You see -he gave you to me."

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhh!! finally!!!"

heheheheh finally I'm finished with this chapter..Loltz I'm gonna try to upload another chap this month of dec. XD so wish me luck guys... Oh dont forget to comment...gonna wait for that XD


	6. V Chapter 4 Home is not Home

V Chapter 4

"Home is not Home

A gift from God, The blond actually believes that balderdash. Sasuke pinned him with a hard stare. Naruto smiled just like an idiot --- in Sasuke's opinion. As if it could win his affection.

He closed his eyes and was instantly aware that his head pounded. This wasn't surprising. He'd fallen on it.

While his friends suggested that his body was rebelling against all the brandy he'd dumped into it, he knew differently. He looked at the dobe's face and realized that the blond could give anyone a headache.

Here they are, locked in the hold of a smuggler's ship and only God knows where this could take them. Meanwhile, the dobe at a few feet away is babbling idiotic ideas about God's gift.

Quite an image, Sasuke watched the blond. His blond untamed hair had become even wilder just like how his brain works.

And Sasuke was more than familiar how the blonds' mind worked. The dobe's infatuation with him had been blatant, and nothing but trouble; spying on him, rescuing him from duels, scheming situations that his furtive mind had thought that would impress him. Naruto is a stubborn thing.

The raven glanced back at the blond and saw what he didn't want to see. Naruto's heart lay open and it made him more uncomfortable than crossing paths with the most blatant of London flirts. Yet unlike those experienced flirts, there was no deceitful cunning on the blonds' look, no all-too-familiar come –hither expression.

The dobe was ignorant to those games and he didn't know how to play him. Naruto's face held no secrets, and he didn't care for what he read in it. Adoration, Innocence and Honesty. The blond was too honest, too sincere; traits that were to foreign on the English Society. So they choose not to welcome him because the blond didn't fit into the society's acceptable mold.

Now there was an interesting image, Sasuke thought wryly. The dobe in a mold just like a vulnerable vase, the blond would probably break the blasted thing and if it was heavy –enormously heavy- Sasuke had no doubt it would somehow land on him.

He turned his gaze to the obnoxious blond and was struck by the difference between what he saw and what he knew. No one would ever believe that the dobe could wreck such havoc.

But he could. Had. And probably would perhaps before the day was out.

Sasuke looked around the hold again, then said, "Mr. Uzumaki.."

He glanced up and smiled. "Naruto."

"Naruto, how long have we been locked in here?"

"I'm not certain perhaps an hour. Why?"

Sasuke rubbed his chin thopughtfully, looking for some was to escape. "I'm trying to figure how far into the channel we are."

"I don't know. I've never been on a ship." His voice lowered to a whisper. "Especially on a smugglers' ship."

"I think they know we're down here, so you don't need to whisper." Shaking his head, the raven turned his attention to the rafters, looking for a trap door. All he saw was wood darkened by the dampness and time.

"This is exciting, don't you think?"

"No."

"Oh? Well, I certainly think it's exciting."

Sasuke stop his search and looked at the blond. "I fail to see how you can find this exciting."

"Well to me it is. An exciting true adventure, it's like the adventure books I read. Just like Crusoe and Friday. Now do you see what I mean?"

"No."

Naruto tilted his head as if he were trying to understand him. Hell, he didn't even understand himself and it certainly that his headache is surging making his brain scatter.

Looking at the dobe left him with a sense of awkwardness that is unknown to him. He thought his cynicism and long association with every side of society had equipped him to handle most any situation.

Yet he could still remember the gleam of anticipation and excitement he'd seen in Naruto's eyes at the first ball, and he knew that all of the functions that had grown so tiresome to him were important to the dobe.

He supposed that was why he's dance with the blond. He looked as if he desperately needs a dance and now he still looked as if he were in desperate need of something.

But he is neither a knight nor an angel to grant some childish wishes of the dobe. He turned away, choosing to go on his search of the hold. But a few quite minutes of searching gave him no means of escape, so he started to walk across the room. Rustles of clothes stop him and he turned.

Naruto was looking at him as if he were a boiling kettle ready to burst. Sasuke leaned one shoulder against a wall and crossed his arms, instinct telling him this would take awhile. "I take it from that expression that you have something to say."

The blond gave him a tentative look, and then nodded.

He wave one hand. "Hn, go ahead."

Naruto chewed on his lower lip an extra second, and then took one long breath. "I was wondering why you haven't come home for so long."

That was not the question he had expected and he wasn't sure he wanted to answer it. Truth was, he hadn't been back since he buried his brother and father.

'Home' he called it, but Lockett Manor was not home. It was his father's house. His brother's house but it wasn't home, which is why he's not comeback until last night.

And then he'd come back because the only two men of any importance to his wretched excuse of a life –his friends Shikamaru and Neji- had both challenge him to do so with the comment that he'd better bury old ghost before he bloody well buried himself.

He stared at the blonds' bowed head and thought of how to answer him. He came upon with nothing polite enough for his innocent ears. Finally the dobe must have sensed his look because he raised his head then promptly averted his thoughts and those thoughts were too wounded to show the world. When he spoke, it was so quiet the raven had to move closer to hear it.

"Did you stay away because of me?"

"You?" he said, then repeated. "You?!" and couldn't help himself, he begun to laugh.

Naruto's mouth fell open, and then he frowned when the raven laughed harder. The dobe's expression said he didn't know whether be offended of to laugh with him. After a moment his chin went up and he just sat a little straighter, watching him through eyes that were both puzzled and hurt.

Sasuke stopped laughing so hard. "Considering our past, I supposed I'd have good reason to stay away."

The blond nodded seriously.

"But I don't think I can lay the blame to you, dobe."

The blonds' head shot up and stared at him as if he had given him an unexpected gift. Naruto smiled so brightly his breath caught for an instant, and he stood there feeling as if he's swallowed a torch.

"Why did you stay away?"

Why? According to his friends, He's been doing little else but drinking and gambling, drinking and dueling, and drinking and bedding every willing woman in England. Hell-bent on destroying himself. He wondered how the dobe will react if he told him the truth. That his love hadn't had the courage to come home for the past years.

"I'd have come back if I could," he finally said with a shrug.

He could see by his expression that he did not satisfy his question.

"You don't want to tell me where you've been right?"

"No, I don't."

Ahhhhhhhhhh!!! Im such a liar huhuhuh…. I said I'll update at Dec. but I Updated on april the next year..oopps . jejeje..hope you still want to read my story …and please your reviews .. THANKS!!!

And finally my cousin is here!! Wheeee… read more couz I'm gonna make your nose bleed on later Chapters..jajajaj.. to Zurusuki-chan…


	7. VI Chapter 5 Evilness or Appeal?

Disclaimer: BOYXBOY love story…please no flaming guys..It really took me some time to finish this up..XD hope to hear from reviews again..

SOOOOOO SORRY guys for only posting now.. I know it's been too long.. But I just can' have the energy to write anything this past months? Or ahs it been a year?..jejejeje my bad.. really I'm going to try to post every Sunday from this day forward..But in return you have to be loyal in posting reviews too XD..Thank you

VI Chapter 5

"Evilness or Appeal?"

"Hmn..Quite a bit actually. You are his favorite topic at the weekly meeting for moral stewardship. He said you're only good on drinking, gambling and carousing about with rakes and such." He gave him a direct look.

"Of course you know he claims to be an authority of rakehells, one of which he claims you are. And no one dares to question to him." He paused for a thoughtful second, tapping a finger against his lower lip while he chewed on it. "I must say however that I've often wondered why the reverend is so knowledgeable about sin. But I don't think anyone has the starch to question his authority."

The blond gave him a soft look of blind faith. "You needn't to worry though. I never believe that you're near anything like that."

Naruto searched his face, looking for god's only knew what. Then he shook his head and said, "I don't believe you are wicked."

Sasuke laughed. "Well, I suppose to the reverend that I am the very epitome of wickedness."

His eyes widened enough to make the devil in him to reach out and slowly ran a finger along the dobe's jaw line.

"I've tasted my share of sin."

His lips parted and his breath caught.

Though a lazy gaze, Sasuke stared at the mouth for the longest time feeling the unexplainable urge to run his thumb across his full lips, especially the full lower one that he so often chewed, perhaps even dip a finger into the damp pink of his open mouth.

In a natural response, Sasuke slid his hand behind the blonde's neck and stroked his ear with his thumbs. Once. Twice. "I am wicked". He paused for effect.

"Very. . . . wicked."

Naruto stared up at him, his mouth still open; his eyes uncertain. Slowly Sasuke pulled his hand away, then chuckle evilly and held the other's chin. "Now be good and sit down by that beast you called pet while I try to find some way for us to escape."

The blond blinked once and he laughed again. Naruto flashed bright red at his laughter and looked away, his eyes showing the hurt he felt.

Sasuke found suddenly that he felt more cruel than cocky, rather like he'd just drown some kittens. So foreign feeling that he paused for a moment, then instinctively looked back at the dobe.

Perhaps he had succeeded in frightening him off. That was his intention. However he felt no sense of relief.

After a small lapse of silence Naruto shifted, and again he heard rustle of clothes. He ignored it and begun pounding on an inside wall, looking for a door. He could feel the blonde's stare for long minutes, accompanied by silence that should make him worried.

"I think it is one of your appeals."

"What?"

"Your wickedness."

Sasuke froze.

"I still think this is really an exciting adventure no matter what."

He turned around and faced the blond."You think this is an adventure?"

The dobe nodded enthusiastically." When you were unconscious, I was wondering if this is my adventure of a lifetime." There was frankness in his face. "You and I – us, together – are being abducted by smugglers."

"This is not a novel, dobe." With that he turned back around and away from that face, choosing to continue down the wall, randomly tapping on the boards. "And the fact you find smuggling adventurous does not surprise me. However, it would be better if you viewed the situation more realistically. We are locked in a hold in a smuggler's ship." Having no luck with the wall either, he turned and scanned the hold.

"They were quite nice when they locked us in here." He said in a chipper tone.

Sasuke straightened to his full height. "How fortunate for us. Nice smugglers. Do you suppose they will throw us some welcoming party when we get wherever the hell it is we're going? And if they were so bloody nice, then why did they lock us in here?"

The blond gave him an exasperated look and scratch the feline's ear. "Of course they would lock us in here. I mean they were smuggling. . and smuggling is illegal . . and we saw them smuggling, illegally. It seems quite natural that they would lock us up."

"You don't seem very concerned."

"I was more concerned about you. You were unconscious for quite a long while, although I was upset for awhile being the cause of your fall and being here in this hold. But then I remembered."

"Remembered what?"

"I'm with you!"

The blond was making him out to be some hero. He found humor of irony in that, he who had wanted so badly to be a soldier and been denied the chance, first by his father and then by faith. He hadn't thought his first taste of battle would be with a love struck dobe hunting for his heart.

"Truth be told, if I was concerned about anything it was whether or not you had been seriously injured. I'm perfectly fine however; I must say the smugglers looked rather shocked when I ran toward you instead of running away from them. You were my only thought- so much, I ran past the two men they'd sent to chase me. They were quite confused before some sense came into them and chase after me. I quite believe they had expected me to be scared or something."

"Normal human would be scared. But if there was one thing I should be aware of, it's the fact that you are not 'quite normal'."

Naruto's bright smile died suddenly. He wore the expression of someone who had failed miserably. "I've never acted as I should." He sighed. "It's been a thorn of my existence. However, I'm certain I would have been scared if something happened to you. I only think of you lying there on that beach, while wondering and worried if my father's jest had come true."

"What jest is that?"

"He told me that if I don't leave you alone, half a lifetime was all you would get."

Sasuke gave a mocking smirk.

"Father laughed, he doesn't take me seriously. I think perhaps you don't either. But that won't change how I feel."

The dobe's faith in him was so strong he tensed, as if deep down inside he was rebelling against the responsibility of caring for another, as if he didn't deserve such blind faith and wouldn't accept it from the blond. Everything about Naruto is vulnerable.

After a few minutes he asked, "What do you suppose will happen to us?"

"I have no idea."

"I'm certain they won't harm us."

Sasuke snorted with disbelief. "Blind faith needs some logic, dobe."

"Well, while we were in the boat, rowing out to this ship, they let me hold your head." As if that would make him understand, there was hope in his voice.

"Enlighten me please." He crossed his arms. "What has that to do with anything?"

"Eh? It makes perfect sense to me?"

'No wonder I'm confused'

"They wouldn't have let me hold your head if they meant to harm us. They wouldn't care about your head. If you really think about it, doesn't it make sense?"

"I'm beginning to wonder if anything will ever make sense again." Sasuke uttered, turning to look at the crates behind him. They were long and coffin sized, now really is the best time to give credit for fate has great sublimes for humor.

'What a nice death, free coffins'

Beside bodies, crates that size could contain anything. Curious, he tried to open one of the top with his bare hands, but it was nailed shut so he stepped around and searched for some identification markings.

"Perhaps it was the fall in your head."

"What?" he asked offhandedly, rubbing some kind of lettering on the crates.

"I think it's called 'knocked senseless'. It seems to me the term suited your situation right now, isn't it right?"

"My sense is fine, dobe."

"Oh?" there was a small snatch of silence. "That's good isn't it?"

"Hn" Barely listening to his chatter, he examined the crate closely, and then squinted to try to read the writing on it.

"Are you aware that a moment ago you claimed nothing made sense?"

Sasuke straightened. "What I said was. . . . – ." He looked at the dobe and the words left him. Naruto stared at him as if waiting the most important answer of his life. His expression always seemed to ask him for things he could never give.

His face was somehow different than he remembered. Not as your or as full, yet still innocently inquisitive. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration and stood there, silent. Time seemed to tick slowly, and then he finally admitted, "I seem to have forgotten what I said."

"I remember!"

Sasuke held up his hand. "Whatever I said doesn't matter, because there still no logical reason for them to lock us in here."

"I don't understand."

"Then let me explain it to you. There are plenty of locals involve in an innocent degree of smuggling. For some families, handling contraband is the only way they can survive."

"I know that. I was raised in Devon too. That's why I was not concerned."

"You didn't let me finish."

"Go ahead. Finish it teme." Naruto wave his hand, yet he had the feeling that his mind was already set like a concrete.

"They don't however kidnap two innocent peers and locked them in the ships' hold." He leaned against the crate, crossing one boot over the other while he waited for his new argument.

The blonds' eye lit up with secret admiration. "Have you known many smugglers?"

Yes, He'd known his share, half of Devon smuggled some type of contraband. The village fishermen smuggles lace, silk and glass. Even the stable master at the locket manor has smuggled brandies.

Sasuke leaned down closer to his inquisitive face. "Didn't the all-knowing reverend fill your ears with evil tales about me? Perhaps I smuggled brandy, spit fire and devouring dobe's who ask too many question."

Naruto watched him as if he wasn't certain if Sasuke was teasing him. The raven tried for a fierce look.

Contrary to normal reaction, the blond laughed straightened to his face. "You can be so funny, Sasuke."

The next instant Naruto's feline pet leapt onto the nearest crate, flashed his canine's and stuck his damp nose directly in Sasuke's face, the purred to his heart's content.

* * *

Finally posted another chapter… I promise I'm going to post Chapter 6 next Sunday..March 13 or next weekdays..But I'm sure I'm going to post something…so don't forget Reviews..XD

NIGATSUTENSHI


End file.
